Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a digital photographing system and a method for controlling the same.
Generally, a digital photographing system may process an image received through an image pickup device using a digital signal processor, compress the processed image to generate an image file, and store the generated image file in a memory.
Further, the digital photographing system may display the image of the image file, which is received through the image pickup device or stored in a storage medium, on a display device such as an LCD. However, the digital photographing system such as a camera may be shaken due to motions (hand shaking, and the like) of a user or any disturbance when the user photographs a desired image. Due to the shaking, the image input through the image pickup device is shaken and thus the quality of the image may be degraded.